Aniya!
by HeePumpkin137
Summary: "YESS" ujar Sungmin saat lemparannya tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. "appoo..aishhh dasar gendut!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal. #badsummary


**Tittle : Aniya!**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin and other cast**

**Genre : Romance, school life**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : semua milik Allah SWT**

**Summar : **"YESS" ujar Sungmin saat lemparannya tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun.

"appoo..aishhh dasar gendut!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal. #badsummary

STORY~~~~~

"tidak mau" ucap seorang namja tampan kepada seseorang.

"kau harus mau,ini demi pentas drama kita" ucap seseorang itu.

"kenapa tidak yang lain?" ucap namja tampan itu.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan membantah!" ucap seseorang itu.

"ta-tapi Sungmin..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan putus asa.

Yahh perdebatan antara dua orang namja,yang satu namja tampan yang sering bertingkah semaunya,sebut saja Cho Kyuhyun, dan namja satunya lagi yaitu Lee Sungmin,namja imut yang kelewat manis ini. Kyuhyun yang ditugaskan untuk berperan sebagai pangeran dari antah berantah harus mau beradegan 'kissing' dengan Jessica yang berperan sebagai putri yang hilang. Dan Sungmin, ia adalah sutradaranya.

"kenapa harus kau yang jadi sutradaranya?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Seketika Sungmin melirik tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

"kau keberatan?yang menentukan peran mu sebagai pangeran kan itu dari voting teman-teman sekelas Cho!, jadi terimalah peranmu!" sungut Sungmin.

"aku akan menerima peran ini jika bukan kau sutradaranya!"

"MWOO?"

Tanpa berprikemanusiaan,Sungmin langsung melempar kepala boneka manekin kearah Kyuhyun.

"YESS" ujar Sungmin saat lemparannya tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun.

"appoo..aishhh dasar gendut!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

Pletakk~~

Sekarang sebuah buku tebal sukses mendarat didahi mulus Kyuhyun. Merasa sudah dianiaya, Kyuhyunpun langsung menerjang Sungmin dan tanpa ampun ia menggelitik perut Sungmin, sehingga membuat Sungmin menggeliat kencang dengan mata yang sudah berair karena tak tahan dengan geletikkan Kyuhyun.

"HUAAHAHAHhhahh..ahhhh ..ampunn Cho,su-sudahhhhhh..." teriak Sungmin.

"kapok eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun dan menhentikan geletikkannya. Posisi mereka saat ini Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diperut Sungmin.

"hoshh..hosh..hoshh..kau gila!" sungut Sungmin.

"ganti peranku, jadi pohon tidak apa,asal jangan jadi pangeran"

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata rubah Sungmin, tanpa berkedip dan berkata apapun, ditambah dengan suasana kelas yang sepi itu semua membuat Sungmin bergidik seram. Kepala Kyuhyun makin lama makin merunduk untuk membisikkan sesuatu tepat ke telinga Sungmin, bahkan bibir Kyuhyunpun menempel rekat di telinga Sungmin.

"aku tidak mau beradegan ciuman dengan Jessica, aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan seseorang yang aku cintai" bisik Kyuhyun.

"me-menyakiti si-siapa?' tanya Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin, ia membantu Sungmin berdiri dan kemudian ia pergi keluar kelas namun baru sampai pintu kelas,Kyuhyun berhenti.

"menyakiti perasaan 'dia'.." ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

'dia?siapa yang kau maksud Cho?'

.

Pagi-pagi Sungmin sudah pergi kesekolah, ini adalah latihan kedua untuk drama yang akan dipentaskan kelas XII-A,kelasnya dan kelas Kyuhyun. Semalaman Sungmin tidak bisa tidur, ia masih memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun kemarin, siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar? Kenapa Sungmin tidak tahu?..ahhh,lupakan..ya Sungmin lebih memilih melupakan perkataan Kyuhyun dan fokus pada dramanya.

Pukul sudah menunjukkan 3 sore, dan itu waktu mereka_kelas XII-A untuk latihan drama.

"kalian sudah baca naskah yang aku berikan?" ucap Sungmin

"nee.." jawab semuanya.

"mian Min, apakah kita akan pulang jam 8 malam lagi?" tanya Hernry.

"hmmm?".

"latihan pertama seminggu lalu, Kyuhyun bersihkeras menolak perannya sebagai pangeran, kau tahu? kita jadi pulang jam 8 malam" sungut Henry

"kau menyalahkan aku?" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"ti-tidak!a-aku menyalahkan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan kita ketika kita sedang latihan!" ucap Henry takut-takut.

Puk~

"appo min" rengek Henry. Sungmin menoyor kepalanya,dan itu sakit.

"aku sedang ada urusan waktu itu"

.

Mereka mulai latihan, dimulai dari Siwon yang berperan sebagai pengawal putri harus bertarung melawan musuh yang diperankan oleh Henry,kemudian dilanjutkan dengan adegan Jessica yang berperan sebagai putri diculik oleh monster yang diperankan oleh Shindong. Semua adegan satu demi satu berlalu dan sampai pada adegan dimana Kyuhyun akan menyelamatkan Jessica dari tawanan monster. Sampai pada adegan terakhir, dimana Ryeowook yang berperan sebagai pastur,menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mencium Jessica,karena pada ending cerita ini,akhirnya pangeran Kyuhyun menikah dengan putri Jessica.

"aniyooo, cukup sampai pada kau mengatakan bersedia saja" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,ayolah ini hanya akting,aku tidak akan marah" ucap Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun.

"ckk...ayolah Kyu, aku tidak akan menggigit bibirmu" ucap Jessica sambil berkedip nakal.

"menurutlah..jangan sampai kita pulang malam lagi" ucap Hnery

Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras, ia tidak mau beradegan ciuman dengan Jessica. Hell saja, Kyuhyun belum pernah berciuman dan ia tidak rela first kiss nya dengan Jessica. Di sisi lain, Sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan teman-teman latihan drama, ia sedikit senang karena dari awal cerita hingga akhir mereka berlatih dengan serius jadi tidak banyak terjadi kesalahan dan pengulangan. Namun adegan terakhir ini...

"baiklah, sudah pukul 6 sore,sampai disini aja" ucap Sungmin datar tanpa memperdulikan perdebatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun,Jessica,Henry dan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin, kau lihat tadikan, aku tidak mau beradegan seperti itu, sungguh" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyamakan langkah kaki Sungmin.

"bibir Jessica sexy, nikmati saja" ucap Sungmin datar.

"aniyoo, bibir Jessica tidak sexy"

Sungmin berhenti melangkah,ia berpikir seharusnya ia pulang saja seperti latihan pertama lalu dan tak harus melihat kejadian tadi. Benar-benar sesak, yahh walau Kyuhyun memang tidak mau beradegan ciuman dengan Jessica tapi ia tetap merasa sakit, karena Kyuhyun melakukan itu bukan untukknya tapi untuk Ryeowook, yahhh 'dia' yang Kyuhyun maksud adalah Ryeowook,pikir Sungmin.

"aku tahu siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud" ucap Sungmin.

"mwo?"

"Ryeowook"

"Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tanpa ia tak mengerti perkataan Sungmin.

"Ryeowook?ada apa dengannya?"

"kau menyukai Ryeowook"

"Mwoo?"

"besok aku akan mengganti peranmu, tenang saja" ucap Sungmin sambil berlari dengan kencang.

Kyuhyun mematung ditempatnya,menatap lekat tubuh Sungmin yang semakin menjauh.

'ming'

.

Saat ini Sungmin benar-benar mengganti peran Kyuhyun, ia mengganti peran Kyuhyun dengan Siwon,Sungminpun juga mengundurkan diri jadi sutradara,ia digantikan oleh Yesung. Ia sudah tidak ada minat lagi dalam drama ini, sebenarnya sejak Kyuhyun ditetapkan menjadi pangeran, Sungmin sudah tidak bergairah untuk pentas drama ini.

Sudah seminggu sejak latihan kedua itu, Sungmin tak lagi melatih dan menonton latihan drama, ia pun lebih pendiam di kelas dan lebih parah,ia mengacuhkan Kyuhyun,padahal Kyuhyun justru lebih bertingkah semaunya terhadap Sungmin,tapi Sungmin tidak seperti biasanya yang akan mengoceh dan mengomeli Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya diam,seolah-olah ia tidak merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, melihat Kyuhyun, seketika hatinya sakit.

"Sungmin...Min...Minie..Mingg" panggil Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Sungminpun melangkah cepat untuk menghindar dari Kyuhyun. Tak mau kalah,Kyuhyun dengan gesit berlari dan menangkap Sungmin.

"ada apa dengan mu akhir-akhir ini?" ucap Kyuhyun cemas.

"tidak ada" ucap Sungmin datar.

"Ming, apa kau tersinggung karena aku tidak mau menjadi pangeran?kalau begitu kau tidak usah mengganti peranku dan kembalilah menjadi sutradaranya"

Sungmin menunduk, air matanya turun dengan deras.

"kau bodoh Cho!, kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan ku eoh?" ucap Sungmin emosi dengan berlinangan air mata.

"mi-ming.."

"aku...aku mencintai mu Kyu,hiksss... saat kau terpilih menjadi pangeran hikss..aku sudah tidak bergairah lagi dengan drama ini, tapi aku hikss..harus bersikap profesional demi drama ini hiksss..maka dari itu saat latihan drama pertama,aku pergi karena tidak kuat melihat adegan kissing mu hikks..."

"ming aku ta – " ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti karena Sungmin masih terus meracau.

"diam! Aku belum puas bicaranya Cho pabo!, hiksss..hikss...aku senang kau tidak mau berciuman dengan Jessica tapi kau membuat hatiku sakit karena 'dia' yang kau maksud itu bukan aku tapi Ryeowook,kau mencintai Ryeowook..hiksss..hikss..huaaaaaa"

Tangisan Sungmin semakin menjadi,namun Kyuhyun malah tersenyum . ia menjilati setiap air mata yang menetes dari mata Sungmin,suskes membuat Sungmin terdiam.

"aku tahu" ucap Kyuhyun.

"eh?"

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sexy Sungmin dengan lembut,menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada Sungmin karena memang Kyuhyun juga mencintai Sungmin. Oleh karena itu ia bersikeras untuk menolak adegan ciumannya denga Jessica,ia ingin first kiss dan last kiss nya hanya untuk Sungmin dan ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, hatinya seperti meletup-letup.

"aku tahu Ming, saat latihan drama pertama,sebelum kau pergi begitu saja,aku melihat mu menangis,bahkan saat aku mendapat peran menjadi pangeran,kau sudah menangis hebat di toilet kan?"

"i-itu..." wajah Sungmin merona hebat, ohhh ia malu sekarang.

"hahaha...kau manis sekali,Ming"

Cup

Cup

Cup

"YYAA! Berhentik mencium bibirku"

"jangan munafik kelinci sexy, kau suka kan dengan ciuman ku?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, dasar Cho pervert!

" jangan percaya pada perkataan Ryeowook saat latihan drama waktu itu, kau seperti tidak mengenal jerapah pendek itu saja,aku tidak pernah tertarik padanya dan ia sudah bertunangan dengan Yesung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Sungmin.

"aku benar-benar cemburu, kau juga salah Cho! Kenapa saat dikelas waktu itu kau tidak langsung mengatakan siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud!" sungut Sungmin sebal.

"maaf, karena aku bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya, saat itu aku juga gugup" Kyuhyunpun memendamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin.

Hembusan hangat napas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tenang dan nyaman.

CUP

CUP

CUP

Kali ini, Sungmin yang mencium bibir Kyuhyun tanpa jeda.

"saranghae,Cho Kyuhyun pabooo"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus kearah Sungmin, ia pun kembali melumat bibir sexy Sungmin yang sudah membengkak merah itu.

"nado saranghae my bunny, jeongmal saranghae,yongwonhi"

END~

Apa ini? My first FF in FFN ,

Silahkan baca, yang berkenan boleh review


End file.
